


Between Rock and a Hard Place

by littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/littlestarofthewest
Summary: When two lovely gentleman chat you up in the saloon, you decide to have a little fun with them, and why pick when you can have both.
Relationships: Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Javier Escuella/Charles Smith/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Between Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on tumblr and I hope I did it justice.

You stand at the bar, washing down your hard day of work with a whiskey shot when a man leans against the bar next to you.

"Good evening, pretty lady," he says in a smooth voice. 

You turn to him, already liking the accent, and find that he's easy on the eyes as well. Despite the loose strands of hair that surround his face, the rest of him is well kept. You barely run into men that know how to be at least somewhat clean.

"Evening," you say, keeping it at the bare minimum.

He smiles as if you just signed over your soul. "May I buy you a drink?" 

It's a question but asked with such confidence that you can't imagine saying no. Besides, it gives you a wicked sense of glee that he's trying to spend money on something you usually get for free. Since you're the best worker in this place, the owner decided you wouldn't have to pay for anything. 

"You may," you say graciously. 

The stranger waves over the barman to order another round for the two of you. You get a weird look from your colleague, but he pours your drinks and leaves the bottle, taking the stranger's money. He doesn't flinch while handing it over, and you wonder what he does for a living. No matter how well kept he looks, you still don't see him as a rich guy.

"Who am I drinking with?" you ask.

"You can call me whatever you want," he says with a teasing smile, "but for everybody else, I'm Javier."

"Javier," you repeat, trying your best to say it the way he did.

Telling by the look he gives you, you've done a good enough job. "And what may I call you, pretty lady?" Javier asks.

You down another drink, licking the last drop of whiskey from the rim of the glass, Javier's eyes fixed on your lips.

"Let me have a few more of these, and I might just tell you," you say, pushing the glass over to him so he can give you a refill. 

The way his eyes sparkle send some heat into your lower belly. You like it when a man doesn't shy away from a challenge. He's about to say something when a large hand grabs his shoulder from behind.

"What have I told you about bothering the lovely ladies in here?" the newcomer asks.

He's taller and broader than Javier, with long black hair and handsome features. It makes you wonder where these pretty men are coming from all of a sudden.

"I hope he behaved himself," the stranger says, turning to you.

While Javier rolls his eyes, you smile. "Has been a perfect gentleman. Don't worry. And you are?"

You hold out your hand, and he takes it, putting a chaste kiss to your skin. "Charles. And what may I call you?"

"She doesn't tell," Javier says with a quiet laugh.

"Maybe you didn't ask right," Charles says, winking at you. He's still holding your hand.

You have no idea how you managed to catch their attention, but it sure feels nice to have them both dancing around you. "Let's just have some drinks and enjoy the evening, gentlemen. How about that?"

They share a look and nod in agreement. An hour later, you're in your best mood since the week started. You feel warm and relaxed, enjoying how Charles and Javier keep complimenting you. They're fighting for your affection without competing with each other. It feels more like a joined effort, but you don't mind at all.

You touch a chest or shoulder here and there, whisper in their ears, and trail your fingers over forearms and necks. In return, they play with your hair or keep their hands on the small of your back until you feel like catching fire.

Your whole interaction with them becomes less of a friendly encounter and feels a lot like foreplay. The alcohol does its part by loosening you up, and you prop yourself up on the bar, knowing full well how your dress is fighting to keep your breasts in place when you lean over like that. 

"Now, let's not play games, gentlemen," you say, "why don't you tell me what you're looking for?"

The two of them share another look, and Charles answers your question in his calm, deep voice. "You could grace one of us with your lovely company."

"And have some fun," Javier adds with a wink.

You look back and forth between them, not liking that you're supposed to pick. 

"How about both of you keep me company?" you ask before winking at Javier. "And the three of us could have some fun."

"I wouldn't mind," Javier says, and Charles shrugs.

"Whatever you want."

The answers come too fast, almost as if they've planned it like that from the get-go. At the very least, you feel that those two might have fooled around with each other before. The thought brings more heat to your body, and you decide to have some fun right here.

"Tell you what, gentlemen," you say, leaning back against the bar. "How about this. I'll come outside with you, and you can both do whatever you want to me, but you have to kiss right here. And you have to make it good, give me something to think about."

For a moment, they just stare at you, and no matter how much of this they planned, this was definitely not part of it. Then they share another look, and without pause, Charles leans in while Javier puts his hand on Charles' neck, drawing him in for a kiss.

They take their sweet time, lips brushing against each other before they take it further, playing with their tongues. You don't think you've ever seen something so arousing, heat pooling between your legs. It takes a while before they part, and Javier gives you a sly smile.

"Was that to your liking, pretty lady?"

"It's Y/N," you say, answering his question from before. Then you grab his arm and hold out your hand to Charles. "I think we should go for a little walk."

\------

Outside, Javier gets up on his horse while Charles grabs you by the hips to lift you onto the back of his mare. He gets in the saddle in front of you, and you put your arms around him. During the ride, you already fumble with his shirt, opening the buttons to caress the smooth skin on his muscular chest.

The two men take you to a stretch of open prairie, and Javier jumps down from his horse, letting it run free. He helps you down from Charles' horse, and Charles drops to the ground, his horse following Javier's.

Without pause, Javier draws you closer, and since you've come out here with them, it feels foolish to play more games. You put your arms around Javier's neck and let him kiss you, your body pressing against his. 

Only moments later, you feel Charles drawing closer from behind you. He buries his face in your neck, his hot breath ghosting over you as he kisses your skin. Javier's hands rest on your hips, while Charles reaches forward to carefully squeeze your breasts.

You let out a gasp against Javier's lips, and he smiles. "You want to be a good girl for us, sweetheart?"

"Yes," you say without pause, eager to find out what the two of them have planned for you. 

They work flawlessly together, teasing you with little kisses and bites to every inch of exposed skin as they peel you out of your dress and underwear. You can't believe that you let them get you completely naked out on the open prairie, but being so exposed brings thrilling heat to your body.

Their hands roam over you, massaging your soft flesh. Javier leans in to suck your nipple into his mouth while Charles draws you in for a kiss. His hot tongue rubs against your own, making you breathless. Javier teases your other nipple with his fingers, and you feel your juices pool between your legs.

You moan against Charles' lips, and his hand wanders down your body, cupping your sex without hesitation. You're so aroused that you can't help grinding against him. Javier's hand moves down your back, his fingers digging into the flesh off your ass to hold you in place while Charles' fingers slip between your folds. He uses your wetness to tease your clit, rubbing you in little circles until your legs begin to shake.

"On your knees, darling," Charles says, and you don't hesitate to comply.

Both men follow you to the ground where you go on all fours and kneeling before you, Charles opens his pants. He doesn't hesitate to pull his cock out, and you marvel at his size, licking your lips.

"You want to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use?" he asks.

You don't hesitate to lean in, eager to please this beautiful man. With his hand reaching for your neck, you bend over to lap at his soft skin, licking him all over to get him slick with your spit.

Meanwhile, Javier positions himself behind you. His hands knit your thighs and ass before his hand wanders between your legs again. He teases your clit until you eagerly push back, then two of his fingers slide into you. 

"You're so wet, sweetheart," Javier teases. "You want me to take care of that?"

"God, yes," you moan, and Javier draws his fingers back, moving his body closer instead.

Only seconds later, you feel hot flesh against your folds as Javier runs the tip of his cock along your skin, slicking himself up with your juices.

"Tell me what you want," he says, still teasing you.

"Take me, please," you moan, so desperate now that you don't care to be a proper lady. "I need it so bad."

Javier pushes in, and you let out an eager cry as he fills you up, bringing his hips flush to your ass. He gives you a moment to get used to his size before pulling back out and thrusting back in, his girth stretching you in the best way.

Javier falls into an enjoyable rhythm, and you can think enough to remember Charles. You look up to him, and he reads your gaze right, moving in again. You suck him into your mouth, doing your best to tease him with your tongue. Charles cards his fingers through your hair, and you level your breathing to take him as deeply as you can.

You've fantasized about being with two men while pleasuring yourself, but now that it's happening, it turns you on even more. Being filled like this shoots hot waves through your body, your pussy pulsing with your arousal.

The two men make it even worse. Charles reaches down to caress your breasts while Javier sneaks a hand between your legs, his palm pressing against your clit to give you even more friction. You rub yourself against him, your throat vibrating around Charles' cock when you moan and grunt with pleasure.

Charles pulls on your nipples, just enough to tease you without it becoming painful, and Javier's endless thrusts make you crazy. Your body tightens, the sensations all too much at the same time. You have to let go of Charles to get more air, curses tumbling from your lips, and Javier uses his fingers to throw you over the edge.

Your muscles work around Javier's cock, and he holds you until your legs stop shaking, Charles carefully petting your hair. When you can breathe again, they help you to turn around, and you don't mind falling into the cold grass under you.

"You alright?" Charles asks, and you nod, feeling so good that you have to hold in a laugh.

"Never been better."

The two of them share a look, and somehow you know you're not out of the woods yet.

"You think you have a little more in you, sweetheart?" Javier asks.

Your blood is still pumping through you, and you know you're way too sensitive for anything, but it somehow intrigues you even more. These two men just gave you a great time, and you'll be damned if you can't return the favor.

"I'm game," you say, "but you better make it good."

"Yes, ma'am," Javier says with a grin, moving to your side.

He runs his hands along your body, making goosebumps erupt all over your skin. Charles crawls between your legs, caressing your thighs before pushing them apart. He leans in to lick at your folds, feasting on your juices as if he's never tasted anything better. 

Javier kisses you again, the connection grounding you a little. He takes his time massaging your body, from your neck along your arms and over your stomach while he leaves your legs to Charles' skilled hands. Then he caresses your breasts, a lot softer than before. Your nipples harden in the cold air, and your breathing is speeding up again when you roll your hips to press yourself against Charles' lips.

He gets up and lifts up your hips to push his own legs under you, his cock resting heavily on your pussy. You can't forget how good it felt to have him in your mouth, so you know damn well what's coming for you now. Just like Javier, he teases you at first, rubbing his tip along your folds.

"Please, Charles, more," you groan, and he pushes into you so slowly that you have to keep yourself from begging.

Charles takes his time, and you're thankful for it. He's bigger than Javier, and if you weren't soaking wet, you'd have a hard time taking him. He runs his hands over your hips and thighs, massaging your flesh to relax you, and Javier distracts you by kissing along your neck and down to your breasts.

Again, they take care of you instead of their own pleasure, and you get the urge to be a good girl for them like you promised. You roll your hips, forcing Charles deeper to show that you can handle him, and your hand wanders between Javier's legs. 

He lets you stroke him for a bit to get him fully hard again, but then he moves, positioning himself by your head. "You need it a little rough, sweetheart?"

You don't answer, but lick your lips and draw your head back before opening your mouth. Javier smiles, a glimmer in his eyes that shoots waves of heat through your body. He positions himself over you and feeds you his cock, his fingers closing around your throat. It's a barely-there touch, but you moan around him, eager for more.

Charles' fingers dig into the flesh on your hips, pushing into you more forcefully than before, and you spread your legs even farther to give him more room, edging him on. Javier pushes deep into your throat, and your fingers claw into the ground beneath you when he runs his free hand over your body, teasing your breasts.

You can't help but whine and moan, pleasure overtaking you. Your body moves on its own, chasing any possible sensation offered to you while you try to give as good as you get. You suck Javier deep into your mouth, trying to open up for him as much as you can while his hand closes harder around your throat to hold you in place.

Even worse are Charles' thrusts. You can't remember ever feeling so full, his cock digging into your core as if he's branding you from the inside. Electricity seems to pool between your legs, every muscle tense, and pulsing with arousal. Soon, you push your legs together, trying to get even more friction, and Charles changes his position. His whole body presses you to the ground as he thrusts into you, his balls slapping against your pussy in a maddening rhythm that has you cry out around Javier's cock.

Javier groans and pulls back. He strokes himself while you pant under him, and he paints your lips with his come. You eagerly swallow and lap up as much as you can until Charles leans in to kiss you. You share Javier's spent with him, your tongues rubbing hot and wet against each other while Charles picks up the pace.

His hips buck, every thrust like a hot dagger inside your body, and you finally can't take it anymore. Something inside you seems to break, opening a flood gate of pure pleasure. Your body goes rigid, and you open your mouth in a silent cry while Charles fills you up with his come.

You're hot all over, and your skin is prickling with the blood pumping through your veins. Charles keeps rolling his hips, still pushing into you until your legs stop shaking, the waves of arousal only slowly ebbing away to make room for a warm feeling of pure relaxation.

You can't help but let out a deep sigh, and Javier caresses your hair with a chuckle while Charles looks down at you, smiling. "Did we make it good enough?"

You laugh and put a hand to Charles' cheek. "Darling, you did more than good. I sure won't forget you two in a hurry."

Like real gentlemen, Charles and Javier help you get cleaned up and dressed before taking you back to the saloon. Sadly, they're only in town for the one night, but they promise to look you up if they'll ever come back.

After thinking so many times about two faceless men who could take you, you can now imagine two particularly handsome men who gave you the best night of your life. You spend quite a few nights imagining what would happen if they ever came back, and if you end up crying out their names as you come, nobody can really blame you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
